Уэльская гвардия
|Место действия: = , Букингемский дворец (Южная Аравия) и прочее |Символ: = 90px90px |Оружие: =''1915 - 1950-е гг.:'' Ли-Энфилд 1904, Револьвер Webley, Самозарядный пистолет Webley, Энфилд 1914, Винтовка Ли Мэтфорд, Граната No. 1, Граната No. 2, Граната No. 6, Граната Джам Тин, Граната No. 15, Дульный гранатомёт Хейлза, Граната Миллса, 1.59 inch Breech-Loading Vickers Q.F. Gun, Mk II, Миномёт Стокса, Миномёт Ливенса, Браунинг M2, Виккерс, Lewis, Пулемёт Максима, Hotchkiss M1909, Colt New Service, Винтовка Ли Спид, Smith & Wesson Triple Lock, Бомбарда Блейкера, BESA, Бангалорская торпеда, Boys (ПТР), Besal, Bren, Browning Hi-Power, BSA Welgun, Де Лизл, Энфилд (револьвер), Портативный огнемёт No. 2, Lanchester, Граната No. 68 AT, Граната No. 73, Граната No. 76, Гранатомет Нортовер, PIAT, Smith & Wesson Model 10, STEN, Липкая бомба, Пистолет-пулемёт Томпсона, Vickers-Berthier, Welrod, Байонет образца 1907 года, BC-41, Британский палаш пеших офицеров 1897 года, Меч-байонет Вилкинсона 1907, Боевой кинжал Ферберна-Сайкса; 1950 г. - настоящее время: Церемониальное: L85A2, Палаш английской гвардии, M16 (в 1970-ых), Ли-Энфилд 1904 (в 1950-ых), Боевое: Browning Hi-Power, SIG Sauer P226, L85A2, SA-80, L129A1, HK417, L96A1, AWM, Barrett M82, Benelli M4, Diemaco C7, FN Minimi, FN MAG, Браунинг M2, HK GMG, L9A1 51 mm Light Mortar, M6-640, L16 (миномёт), MBT LAW, FGM-148 Javelin, M72 LAW, Кинжал Фейрберна и Сайкса, Эпплгейт-Фэрбэрн Комбат II, Gerber Mark II, Байонет к SA-80 |Доспехи: = Каска, Бронежилет Osprey Body Armour, Шлем Mk. 6, Шлем Mk. 7}} Уэльский Полк Гвардейской Пехоты или Уэльская гвардия — пехотный полк британской армии, в составе Королевской гвардии Великобритании. По старшинству занимает промежуточное положение между Ирландским гвардейским полком и Королевским шотландским полком. Сформирован в 1915 году. Участвовал в Первой и Второй мировых войнах. Дальнейшая служба включала подавление беспорядков в Египте в начале 1950-х годов, участие в Фолклендской войне, миротворческих операциях на Кипре и в Боснии, конфликте в Северной Ирландии, военных действиях в Ираке и Афганистане. 9 мая 2010 года 2-я рота 1-го батальона полка приняла участие в параде, посвященном 65-летию победы в Великой Отечественной войне. Отличаются тем, что носят на меховых шапках бело-зеленый плюмаж, и тем, что на их мундире пуговицы пришиты по пять. История Уэльский Полк Гвардейской Пехоты был создан 26 февраля 1915 г., указом Его Величества Короля Георга V. Количество уэльсцев, перешедших из других полков позволило Первому Батальону нести стражу в Букингемском Дворце тремя днями позже, на день святого Дэвида. Через 6 месяцев интенсивного обучения, Первый батальон впервые показал себя в бою при Лоосе 27 сентября 1915 г., и сражался во Франции и Фландрии до конца Первой Мировой Войны в составе Гвардейской Дивизии. Второй Батальон был создан в 1939 г., и сражался при Болонье в 1940 г., в то время как Первый находился в Бельгии в составе Британских Экспедиционных Сил. Третий Батальон был создан во время Второй Мировой Войны и сражался в Северной Африке и Италии. Тем временем, Первый и Второй Батальоны частью Гвардейской Бронетанковой Дивизии; Первый Батальон как моторизированная пехота, а Второй - как Бронетанковый разведывательный Батальон. Первый и Второй Батальоны были первыми британскими войсками, вошедшими в Брюссель 3 сентября 1944 г., пройдя около сотни миль за один день, что было живо описано, как "рывок бронетанковых сил, непревзойденный по скорости никем ни в одной из войн". Вскоре после войны Третий Батальон был уже расформирован, а Второй Батальон был в процессе расформирования. Первый Батальон с тех пор принимал участие в боевых действиях по всему миру. Он сражался в Палестине, зоне Панамского канала, Египте, Адене, на Кипре и в Северной Ирландии. Уэльская Гвардия принимала участие в Фолклендской кампании в 1982 г., а отдельные гвардейцы воевали и в других кампаниях. Униформа На левой стороне медвежьих шапок Уэльские гвардейцы носят бело-зелено-белый плюмаж из стриженых перьев. Будучи Пятым полком Гвардейской пехоты, Уэльсцы носят по пять пуговиц на мундирах и манжетах. На воротниках и эполетах вышит лук-порей – национальная эмблема Уэльса, используемая с 17-го века и ассоциирующаяся со Святым Дэвидом. Видео Файл:GSM 'Billy' Mott - Rehearsal for the Garter Ceremony Файл:WELSH GUARDS TRIBUTE 09 TOUR Файл:GSM Billy Mott - State Opening of Parliament Файл:Diamond Jubilee - Billy Mott Галерея Агитационный плакат Уэльской Гвардии, 1915г..jpg|Агитационный плакат Уэльской Гвардии, 1915 г. 113171.jpg Welsh Guard.jpg|Музыканты Уэльской гвардии. Welsh Guard 1990.jpg 1st-Bn-Welsh-Guards---1915.jpg|1915 год. Барабанщик, 1915.jpg|Барабанщик, 1915. Grandfather with two welsh guard friends1915.jpg Grandad peedle1915.jpg 1915.jpg 6352554385 f8741612cc zww1.jpg 5919402106 f7664624a3 oww1.jpg Welsh Guards by Harry Payne1915-18.jpg|Колдстриские гвардейцы в парадной форме, 1915-18 гг. Archive Officer Welsh Guards первая мировая.jpg|Гвардеец времен Первой мировой войны. Барабанщик Уэльской Гвардии в парадной форме..jpg|Барабанщик Уэльской Гвардии в парадной форме. Hospital Ball Fancy Dress—Welsh Guard1936.jpg|1936 год. Edw VIII Welsh guard uni1937.jpg|1937 год. Website.jpg Welsh-guards.jpg Cyril-welsh-guards-caterham-1943.jpg|1943 год. 1943.jpg 7090035483 80e010405f oww2.jpg 7090022875 4931e0195c oww2.jpg 5943305858 ac01638e86 oww2.jpg WW2.jpg Нормандия 1944.jpg|Нормандия, 1944. 1944 год Уэльс.jpg|1944 год. Dhm612.jpg 778- Welsh Guards July 1950.jpg 3531172688 13cef0af80 o1950s.jpg|1950-е года. 551864648 b3f118cda21951.jpg|Барабанщик, 1951 год. St James Palace 19651.jpg|1965 год. 1965.jpg|1965 год. Band of the Coldstream Guards 1966.jpg|1966 год. 1970.jpg|1970 год Уэльская Гвардия в бою на Фолклендских островах, 1982 г..jpg|Уэльская Гвардия в бою на Фолклендских островах, 1982 г. Уэльская гвардия.jpg|Уэльская гвардия. Валийский гвардеец использует шагометр, на заднем плане колдстримский гвардеец.jpg|Валийский гвардеец использует шагометр, на заднем плане колдстримский гвардеец. Article-1225529-071265F9000005DC-245 468x639.jpg Article-0-096E2FFC000005DC-171 634x472.jpg|В Москве на параде 9 мая 2010 года. 0в росси.jpg Guards-moscow-711061167.jpg Article-1272624-096E33E7000005DC-253 634x413 в россии.jpg Welsh-guards-in-red-square.jpg Welsh-guards 1632611c в москве в честь 65 лет победы.jpg 2010 Moscow Victory Day Parade-30.jpeg 2010 Moscow Victory Day Parade-10.jpeg 4603464284 f70310aa1f o.jpg Army340.jpg 5129958204 cf052c7229 o.jpg 5050459926 dcc25754d9.jpg 1029244725 2a04be717b.jpg 465646.jpeg 150px-Welsh Guards.png 5 WelshGuarda.jpg 1567.jpg|В зимней форме. 0.jpg HouseholdGuardsBand.jpg Guards2.jpg Grenadiers.jpg Gareth-nicholson.jpg Gallery 1383 7 353986.jpg Gallery 48 2 1242.jpg Changing-guard-welsh-band.jpg Changing-guard-welsh.jpg Camus welsh guards Sgtlibby 410.jpg Billymott.jpg Ban welsh guards.jpg Article-1275564-097E5803000005DC-302 634x362.jpg United Kingdom Welsh Guards Bearskin.jpg|Медвежья шапка. TROOPS 813169a.jpg SuperStock 1954-2730.jpg SuperStock 1954-2725.jpg Soldier1.jpg SD25.jpg Princecharles.115162305 std.jpg|Принц Чарльз в униформе Уэльской гвардии. Prince+Charles+Attends+Welsh+Guards+Remembrance+1xFrSqC351Jl.jpg Prince charles welsh guard.jpg 7530801698 9b6e17e41a oPrince Charles.jpg Mottsalute.jpg Moss32.jpg Kava1.jpg Index768787.jpeg Index567.jpeg 5787895welshguardsparading600.jpg 47811174 jex 687552 de27-1.jpg 47416544 -18.jpg|В зимней форме 44207049 saudi6 pa416300.jpg 41388878 senedd9-bbc 416.jpg Офицер.jpeg|Офицеры сидят верхом на лошадях. Welsh guards drummers on the mall.jpg|Барабанщики Уэльской гвардии. 1i9c4pe_e8_l.jpg|Униформа барабанщика. Welsh guard Cer Left.jpg Welsh guards.gif Welsh guards band on the Mall.JPG|Музыканты. 800-pic6.jpg 2008 06 14 Trooping the Colour Welsh Guards faces.jpg 17374400.jpg 7474911926_23ebb2f41f_o.jpg 5601285561_1fe1c79f3f_o.jpg KK 920, Welsh Guard, brass, slider.JPG 7162857059 4ac2237bb2 o.jpg 5154600193 3fc61d11b3 o.jpg 4949499370 4160a8c640.jpg 4715378570 d4f0527304 o.jpg 1330655607-hrh-the-prince-of-wales-spends-st.-david's-day-with-the-welsh-guards 1085075.jpg 3471757-The Colour of the Welsh Guards London.jpg 3206724-rw110511guards19 460 345.jpg 3206666-rw110511guards83 jpg-nopRef.jpg 59172 original.jpg 08979.jpg 12-adrian-beckett-02.jpg 834535.jpg 045445.jpg Гарда.jpg|Гарда палаша Уэльской гвардии. Sw-l-pooley-sword-welsh-guards-itw3-long.jpg|Палаш Уэльской гвардии. Welsh-guards-regimental-blazer-badge.jpg Welsh.jpg Roberto.jpg No10 Mess Dress, Mess kit.1.png No10 Mess Dress, Mess kit..png Guard of Honour.png Greg-in-guards-uniform-3.jpg CaernarfonCastleWelshGuards TheAncientBrit.jpg Band+Welsh+Guards+Photocall+JREarHlcXiBl.jpg 3026231345 7128307ded b.jpg|В зимней форме. 2577328677 1be31d001d o.jpg 2337501560 9b8a74429b o.jpg 2337498118 57aea1981a o.jpg 2336746353 97b6bc0606 o.jpg 2336745407 8e02c879fc o.jpg|Пряжка ремня Гвардейца Уэльской гвардии. 2336665923 a3bde0f676 o.jpg 2336664903 a70d0d2003 o.jpg 2336664305 44866696c3 o.jpg 1936030993 db897b1bda z.jpg 1936030981 6e2ed2af80 z.jpg 1204423026 94c674df35 b.jpg 780301860 f3175bf694 b.jpg 174230176 ab651c142d.jpg|Барабан Уэльской гвардии. 169659964 eee0def285 o.jpg 114329991 4a7e258ec6 b.jpg|Музей Уэльской гвардии. 57700783 22f945af2b o.jpg 57700533 c2a0497447 o.jpg 57699987 b92397e232 o.jpg 57699737 42aeb71d30 o.jpg 114053476 67e079d550 b.jpg 113773440 ea99ce9886 b.jpg 07 Welsh Guards - Cymbal Player.jpg|Игрок на тарелках. 6759209923 28b37273d8 b.jpg 6759195485 fb5dd6d568 z.jpg 6002010936 2765eaaa68 o.jpg 6002007160 6d6495acbf o.jpg 5742677451 0a533b08ae b.jpg 5740516874 86f7bf0492 o.jpg 5712511521 b69b96c0fa b.jpg 5711607656 191f828df5 b.jpg 5711086819 fc561ec3b0 b.jpg 5683217478 487c887456 o.jpg 5673348113 e9d8fff7dd oOficcer.jpg 5238455681 a86b0752a4 b.jpg 5116956293 e320d2b647 b.jpg|Скульпутра "Писающий мальчик" одет в униформу Уэльской гвардии. 5095703259 7dd95b915d o.jpg 4898884468 53974f3f5f b.jpg 4888570705 c3f1f1d1a7 o.jpg 4879930158 443864a213 o.jpg 4871300365 a80b56f019 o.jpg 4656621687 c2b09f5dcb b.jpg Windsor Guard Change Welsh Guards Band.JPG Windsor Guard Change Duchess of Cornwall.JPG Windsor Guard Change arrival.JPG WG 001.jpg Welsh Guardsman Tower.JPG Welsh guards drummers on the mall.jpg C 67 article 2053797 body articleblock 0 bodyimage.jpg|На боевом задании. 46029143 dmoccct-2009-004-i-093 copy-2.jpg WG001.jpg Welsh-guards-on-ops-410.jpg Welshguards.jpg Welshgdsgib08.jpg Welsh Guards in Lashkar Gar Helmand.jpg C_67_article_2046201_body_articleblock_0_bodyimage.jpg dan-collins-169291527.jpg Article c6ef967572f3c172 1336905511 9j-4aaqsk.jpeg Article 04c8d7056e7dffd7 1336996007 9j-4aaqsk.jpeg Army.mil-2008-09-23-013912.jpg 4461804375 ce572b4fab z.jpg 46835393 jex 535365 de32-1.jpg 17598947.jpg 17598942.jpg 17449020.jpg 17338440.jpg 17338425.jpg 17338413.jpg 17253950.jpg 17253949.jpg 17253947.jpg 16564443.jpg 16564442.jpg 16564439.jpg 16564437.jpg 16564431.jpg 13613898.jpg 4001815 orig.jpg 2723896-kenya15 jpg-nopRef.jpg|Гвардеец стреляет из лука. 283.jpg Pict41.jpg|Гвардеец снизу. Welsh Guards train at JMRC during CS087.jpg Welsh Guards train at JMRC during CS086.jpg Welsh Guards train at JMRC during CS084.jpg Welsh Guards train at JMRC during CS083.jpg 1138.jpg Welsh Guards train at JMRC during CS082.jpg Welsh Guards train at JMRC during CS081.jpg Welsh Guards train at JMRC during CS088.jpg Some-of-soldiers-from-the-1st-battalion-welsh-guards-523553644.jpg Med gallery 1783 3 71131.jpg Lt Col Rupert Thorneloe patrols.jpg LOB 5150 large.jpg LNP-Charles-Welsh-Guards-6.jpg Lieutenant-Colonel-Rupert-002.jpg Lieutenant-Colonel-Rupert-001.jpg LAND BvS-10 Viking Afghanistan Aerial lg.jpg Guardsman-craig-roderick-was-killed-in-afghanistan-110571895.jpg C 67 article 2061584 body articleblock 0 bodyimage.jpg Erosplane621174a.jpg Brackpool.JPG Article-2134686-05DC2875000005DC-228 468x288.jpg Article-1196946-05961957000005DC-367 468x286.jpg Article-0-059B89AE000005DC-635 468x758.jpg Принц Чарльз.jpg|Принц Чарльз. 4090319472 96f347c730 o.jpg 4090318722 1f17f4de8d o.jpg 4090318354 a8d67e6462 o.jpg 4090317806 7a846cbed9 o.jpg 4089556257 b8537e8ee1 o.jpg 4089555971 3c5239fb66 o.jpg 4089555901 1422bd885d o.jpg 4089555465 3a9ca40ec4 o.jpg 4089553563 e224ae9b80 o.jpg 3929964583 a8d913da3a z.jpg 5480808620 b5de96e1df b.jpg 5480207595 c4a9115727 b.jpg 5067459030 69615e7099 b.jpg 5066844003 20349a2086 b.jpg 4966757559 14d22135dc b.jpg 4967224099 d79869c38d z.jpg 4989580498 37f40850fa b.jpg 4969926825 47163994ae b.jpg 4967701950 6acd0f77e7 b.jpg 4967699222 63d0ffee70 b.jpg 4967696646 94756026b1 b.jpg 4967366618 300963a75b b.jpg Welsh Guards during exercise.jpg 20121015181851!0.jpg Источники *http://www.skydive.ru/ru/gvardyeitsy/198-uelskaya-gvardiya.html Категория:Воины Категория:Гвардии Категория:Воины Уэльса Категория:Воины Великобритании Категория:Парадные войска Категория:Почетный караул